


Look after you.

by Queenofthebees



Series: The Office [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Her smile faded suddenly, her face turning ghostly white as she realised she hadn't had her last period when it was supposed to arrive.





	Look after you.

Jon jerked awake at the sudden feeling of Sansa leaping from the bed and into the bathroom. Blinking sleepily, he fumbled at the lamp on the beside table and sat himself up, listening as the toilet flushed her soft footsteps approached the room.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, sliding back under the covers. “God, my head is pounding.”

“Maybe it was the chicken,” he said sympathetically, wrapping a soothing hand around her waist and giving her temple a sympathetic kiss. “Don’t go into work.”

“No,” she agreed, burying against the pillow. “I feel awful.”

“Do you want me to stay off too?”

“I’ll be fine love,” she assured him, patting his hand gratefully. “Go back to sleep. I’ll try and not wake you again.”

Yet, despite her best intentions, she was up again as dawn was breaking, silver light guiding her to the bathroom and she rushed to beat her body from vomiting all over the floor.

She groaned, pushing her hair back from her sweaty forehead and grimacing at the contents in the toilet as she reached to flush it again. For a moment, she sat on the floor, trying to work out if she was done for now and could go back to bed and sleep some more.

Jon knocked softly on the door before he poked his head in. “I’ve left some water on the bedside table sweetheart.”

“Thank you,” she said, pulling herself to a stand and offering him a weak smile. “I’m going back to bed.”

He nodded, giving her a kiss on the head as she passed.

She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, not hearing as Jon showered, changed and left for work.

***

When she finally awoke, it was two in the afternoon.

She lay still for a moment, trying to work out how she felt. As her stomach grumbled, she sighed with relief, recognising that her appetite was back. Her mother had always told her it was one of the best signs of getting over something.

She threw the covers off, padding through to the kitchen as her stomach growled again. Deciding not to rock the boat too much, she put a couple slices of bread in the toaster to start with. She went back to the bedroom to grab her water, sipping delicately as she wandered through to the kitchen again.

Once she had had her toast, she sat for a moment to determine what her body wanted. Annoyingly, her body seemed to want yogurt, which she knew was a bad idea on a dodgy stomach. So she ignored it and grabbed a banana instead, chewing it down slowly.

She put the skin in the bin and headed to the bathroom for a shower, grabbing a towel from the cupboard in the hallway on her way. She smiled as she opened the cupboard above the sink to grab her body wash, shampoo and conditioner, which she had brought around one time. Jon hadn't protested at her leaving her toiletries in his bathroom although she still giggled as she remembered his reaction to her shower puff, confusion at its purpose baffling him for most of the morning. He had barely blinked at her tampons appearing.

Her smile faded suddenly, her face turning ghostly white as she realised she hadn't had her last period when it was supposed to arrive.

Cursing, she ran through to Jon's room and grabbed her clothes, shoving them on with little dignity. She was sure her t-shirt was on back to front but she didn't care, she would be wearing a jacket anyway. All she cared about, as she pulled her hair into a messy pony tail, was getting to the shops.

She realised after she closed the door that she didn't have keys to lock it but she figured she wasn't going to be hanging around with this anxiety running through her! 

She felt as though she was going to be sick again as she ran down the pavement towards the corner shop, pushing through the door so fast she almost knocked someone over. She gushed a hastily apology, holding her hands up with embarrassment as the person glared at her. But she didn't have time to worry about strangers as she headed down the toiletries aisle to the pregnancy tests.

She grabbed a couple of boxes, hitting them against her palm as she chewed on her lip, trying to mentally prepare herself for what it might end up saying. True, she had sometimes forgotten to take her pill. And she had been ill a few weeks back and she knew that could affect the pill's efficiency. But she had been the one to tell Jon he didn't need to keep using condoms just mere months into their relationship. Would he be angry with her? Would he think she had tricked him?

"Calm down," she muttered to herself, shaking her head. "You might not be!"

 _"You're glowing with love!_ "

Sansa inhaled sharply as she remembered her mother's words. Shaking her head again, she turned and headed to the counter. No point in delaying it, she thought miserably. She would have to know either way. Yet she felt the woman's stare was a little too judging for her liking as she scanned the boxes. Sansa hastily shoved them in her pocket and left the shop, uncharacteristically not thanking the server, her mind too preoccupied to remember her basic manners.

"Stupid," she mumbled as she opened the door.

It wasn't that she didn't want to have her happily ever after with Jon, she had told her family that he was the one and she had meant it. So, to her, fucking without condoms didn't matter. They had both been tested after she suggested he stopped using them and since she had been on the pill, she hadn't thought much about the fact that nothing was one hundred percent effective. And she had been lacking recently, when the workload started piling up on Jon, stressing her out as a consequence too, her head had been a mess. And then she had gotten sick...

Plus, she thought with a flush, they were constantly at it anyway.

She wandered back into the bathroom, balancing the boxes on the top of the toilet paper holder. Sighing, she reached for the first box and ripped it open, reading the instructions carefully. She pushed her trousers and underwear down and sat on the toilet. Her mind was swirling as she lifted the stick and placed it gently on the counter. She swiped her phone with her other hand, setting a timer before she got up, pulled her clothes back up and washed her hands.

Despite it only being thirty seconds more, it felt like an eternity as Sansa sat on the edge of the bath, chewing her nail nervously, her gaze flitting back to the test over and over. Yet, even when her phone buzzed, she couldn't bring herself to immediately get up and check. She continued to sit for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and turning the test over.

***

"Hey," Jon greeted as he wandered in and shrugged his jacket off. Sansa remained still, sitting at the kitchen table. "Sansa? You feeling better sweetheart?"

She was vaguely aware of his presence but her mind was preoccupied with the fact that she was, in fact, pregnant. All three tests were positive and she had worked out roughly that she was over a month gone. She had been so preoccupied with the stress at work, with getting Jon ready to meet her family that she hadn't kept track of the days or when she was due.

She jerked out of her thoughts, blinking up at him in surprise as he pressed a hand to her forehead in concern. Sansa shook her head, gently pulling his hand away and into her lap. She lowered her eyes, teeth biting into her lip as she took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

He blinked repeatedly, falling rather ungraciously into the chair opposite her. She licked her lips as she watched him carefully, an expression as though he had been hit over the head clear on his face. His eyes found hers after what felt like an age and then he smiled, reaching forward to grab her hand.

"Alright," he said with a firm nod. "What are we doing?"

"I...you're not angry?"

"Angry?" he repeated, his brow creasing with confusion. "Why would I be angry?"

Sansa shrugged. "Well, maybe you thought I'd tricked you or something. It was my idea not to use condoms anymore."

Jon snorted, fixing her with a pointed look. "Sansa, I've been thinking about having kids with you for months."

"You  _what_?"

Jon chuckled, lifting his shoulders lazily. "Yeah. I mean, not in detail or anything. Just...sometimes I would think about the future and I could just see us with kids. They'll mostly be red-heads of course."

"That's not how genetics works Jon."

"I don't stamp on your dreams!"

She laughed despite herself and shook her head at him. "How can you be so calm?"

Jon shrugged again, his fingers stroking the back of her hand lovingly. "I just know we're meant to be together." He rubbed his beard and gave a small chuckle. "Sure, I would have officially asked you to move in, maybe even proposed before we got to this stage but, it is what it is."

Sansa smiled even as she burst into tears at the same time, taking Jon a little by surprise. She groaned, realising that this confusion of emotions was going to persist for a good few months still. But Jon merely stood and pulled her against her chest, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"You do know I'm never meeting your dad again though right?" he declared suddenly. Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly, Dad won't kill you," she responded simply. "Arya probably will though."

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually planned for Sansa to be pregnant before now but oh well. They wanted some more sexy times first I guess. Increases the chances I suppose lol


End file.
